kickbuttowskifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AlitheSidekickHD/The Edward
' ' The Edward & Rodney Show is an animated fanfiction series revolves around Edward Berkowitz and Rodney Henderson living in the suburbs of Ottawa and having wild and wacky adventures together, no matter how destructive. In the show, Edward and Rodney are living in the same house. They live in a world that is connected to Sidekick, Kick Buttowski, Jimmy Two-Shoes, & Ratchet & Clank. The series has started on October 8, 2011 on DeviantArt. Characters * Edward Berkowitz - a cool, calm, and confident guy who has a bit of an easy life. He's a mechanic that fixes ships and dreadnoughts, creates weapons. He's also the main hero in the series. * Rodney Henderson - Edward's happy-go-lucky, hyperactive, and highly destructive best friend who is bit of a psychopath. He annoys Edward sometimes because of his stupidity, but Edward sees that he isn't that bad. He has a crush on Mandy Struction. * Kiara Montez - She's a transfer student from the latina Academy in Mexico City. She moved to Ottawa when her father got a job as a subsitute. She's Edward's girlfriend in the series. * Ken Shepard - a mysterious man who's always on a mission. He is a lieutenant in Dictatorsville's Commando Academy. * Jessica Sandals - she is perhaps what one might call the nicest person in Shoes-Dale and in Miseryville. And she is at most times.Though she does have her limits. She doesn't yell when angry or frustrated. When she things get too rowdy, she'll either blow a whistle or use an air horn. She is recognized as Jimmy's girlfriend in the series. * Kick Buttowski - a 12-year-old boy and Edward and Rodney's greatest friend. He aspires to be the world's biggest daredevil (his biggest addiction). * Gunther Magnuson - Kick's best friend, stunt coordiantor, and his wingman. He is overweight (relatively) and has a tendency to worry. * Kendall Perkins - the class president of Kick's class. She normally dislikes Kick for his daredevil personality. She goes out with Ronaldo. * Ronaldo - the main nerd in Mellowbrook. He usually counts on the laws of physics and mechanical engineering to get him through all his problems. * Jimmy Two-Shoes - a perpetually optimistic, thrill-seeking 14-year-old boy. It is shown to be almost impossible to get him upset and he is rather ignorant of the faults in others. He's Rodney and Beezy's best friend. * Beezy J. Heinous - He would rather hang out with Jimmy, Heloise, and Rodney than spread misery, much to his father's dismay. Because of this he has an estranged relationship with his father. * Heloise - a super-intelligent and destructive girl. Her mad scientist mind and penchant for chaos is hidden behind a facade of a diminutive sweetness. She & Edward love to create weapons of destruction. * Eric Needles - Eric was adopted as the sidekick to Maxum Man, the greatest superhero of all time, before he disappeared. He also has a secret crush on Kitty. * Trevor Troublemeyer - Eric and Rodney's best friend and partner-in-shenanigans, Trevor can always rope them into all sorts of hijinks. * Kitty Ko - a boy-crazy (specifically Eric-crazy) heroine who, despite being a little off-the-wall, which Rodney likes, gives very knowledgable advice, which Edward admires! Her best friend is Vana. She is very smart and is good with gadgets. * Vana Glama - a self-absorbed, hyper-ambitious prima-donna who's not easily impressed. Eric has a huge crush on her. She often tortures Eric and hates him. * Maxum Brain - Eric's guardian due to the fact that Maxum Man is missing. He is a computer with lots of gadgets. He is strict about following rules and keeping the mansion clean. He also has an Indian accent. He sometimes visits Edward when Eric's at school. * Mandy Struction - A student at the henchman school. She has seismic boots that can cause tremors in the floor whenever she stomps down. She is much taller than the other kids, suggesting she might be older than them. She also has a crush on Rodney because of him causing mindless destruction. * Master Xox - He is one of Maxum Man's enemies, as well as the Main antagonist of the series. He also thinks that Edward is his new nemesis, as well as Dr. Nefarious's enemy. * Ratchet - He is the tritagonist of the series. He also fights side-by-side with Clank, Edward, & Qwark. * Clank - a small robot, programmed with artificial intelligence, and Ratchet's long-time companion and best friend. He also help out Edward with anything that is not Earth-related. * Captain Qwark - He is also became the secondary protagonist and even an ally in the series. Overall, Captain Qwark is the tritagonist of the series. Trevor thinks he could be related to Maxum Man. * Dr. Nefarious - a robotic mad scientist who hated organic life forms, despite formerly being one himself. He is the archenemy of the most recurring nemesis of Edward, Qwark, Ratchet, and Clank and is the second antagonist of the series, next to Master Xox. Episodes Series overview Season 1: 2011 Season 2: 2012 References *http://www.facebook.com/pages/The-Edward-Rodney-Show/214306088633993 *http://edthesidekickhd.deviantart.com/gallery/ Category:Blog posts